


Цветы

by AAluminium



Category: Original Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Пожалуйста, будь со мною





	Цветы

Я стала твоим водопадом,   
Твоею горной рекой;   
Я – то подъемы, то спады,   
То круговорот роковой. 

Ты – моя нежная осень,   
Размеренный ритм часов.   
И если ты только попросишь –   
Закроемся мы на засов. 

Пожалуйста, будь со мною –   
Букет мне сухой подари.   
И пусть за глухою стеною  
Распустятся эти цветы.


End file.
